Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a charging structure, and in particular, to a charging structure with an analog smooth transition circuit (ASTC) and an end of charge (EOC) circuit.
Description of Related Art
In this green energy technology age, electronic products and environmental protection must be linked to each other, and the battery is no exception, so when charging the battery charger must follow this principle. Frequency of use of a battery is about 500 to 1000 times, the capacity of the battery will be less and less with the number of charge-discharge cycles increases. Furthermore, take the general linear Li-Ion charger as an example, due to the internal resistance of the battery, when the system switches between each modes, such as small current mode transfers to constant current (CC) mode, or constant current mode transfer to constant voltage (CV) mode, if we do not do a good job related to circuit switching mechanism, which may lead to oscillation phenomenon during the circuit switching, and thus damage to the charger and the battery.
Besides, after the battery is fully charged, if the chargers failed to timely close the charging operation, it will lead to the battery overcharging which may greatly reduce the battery life, if there is no protecting battery mechanism, it is easy to produce a great damage to the battery, on the one hand, the battery capacity is no longer as usual, on the other hand, the battery elimination rate may also increase, and the more eliminated battery may also cause problems, such as junk issues, or environmental pollution, etc.